Classic Rock
1942 *Jimi Hendrix, rated the best guitarist of all time by Rolling Stone magazine - is also to have denied being the best guitarist in the world saying that Phil Keaggy was, was born on November 27th. **Significance: The birth of one of the best and most influential guitarists ever. **Location: Seattle, Washington **Other: Full name: James Marshall Hendrix ---- 1924 *The Quarrymen are formed in 1957. **Significance: The Quarrymen was the precursor to the Beatles. **Location: Liverpool, UK **Other: ---- 1999 *On June 6, the Beatles had their first recording session with EMI. **Significance: This was the Beatles first recording session with a major label. **Location: 1963 *The Beatles release their first US single **Significance: beginning of their legendary career and their debut in the US 1964 *The Beatles officially perform in the US **Significance: began Beatlemania and the British Invasion **First band to suck the p****y of the president * 1969 *The Doors are formed in July. **Significance: The Doors were one of the most influential bands in the sixties and afterwards, and were one of the only bands of their time to use and organ in their recording and performances. **Location: California, USA 1966 *The Jimi Hendrix Experience is formed. **Significance: This was a breakthrough for Hendrix which earned him fame and reputation for crazy solos and wild stage antics. **Location: London, UK **Other: ---- 1967 *On January 4th, the Doors released an eponymous album which eventually went five times platinum. **Significance: This was by far their most successful album. **Location: World ---- *On May 12, the first album of the Jimi Hendrix Experience, Are You Experienced, was released. **Significance: This album introduced Hendrix's virtuosity to the world. **Location: World **Other: ---- 1968 * Queen guitarist Brian May forms Smile with Tim Staffel and Roger Taylor. **Significance: Smile was the forerunner to Queen. **Location: London **Other: ---- * In September, Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones & John Bonham form Led Zeppelin. **Significance: Led Zeppelin is generally considered to be second only to the Beatles in terms of record sales and popularity. **Location: UK 1969 *Smile gets a deal with Mercury records. **Significance: Gave Smile some success commercially. **Location: London **Other: *Jimi Hendrix gives his legendary performance at the Woodstock music festival on August 18. **Significance: This is one of Hendrix's most famous performances and gave him a lot of exposure. **Location: New York **Other: ---- 1970 *The English rock band Queen is formed. **Significance: The formation of one of the most diverse, inspirational, and important bands of our time. **Location: London **Other: ---- Italic text 1972 *On September 18th, Jimi Hendrix died a mysterious death early in the morning. There are many theories as to the cause, ranging from a drug overdose to murder to suicide. **Significance: The death of a legendary musician, who's talents had yet to be recognized. **Location: London, UK **Other: ---- 1973 *Queen releases debut album, titled Queen, in 1973. **Significance: Although it did not achieve much success at the time, it was well received by the press and is now recognized to be one of the best yet most underrated debut albums of all time. **Location: London **Other: ---- 1974 *The Album "Queen II" is released by Queen *Significance: The album contained Queen's first Hit and had a variety of unique musical rock styles and virtoso musical skill within the album marking the Begining of a legendary career. *Location: World *Other: *The album "Sheer Heart Attack" is released by Queen **Significance: This album made Queen famous worldwide. **Location: World **Other: ---- 1975 *The album "A Night at the Opera" is released by Queen *Significance: The Album would go to No.1 in UK Charts and would be one of the Greatest Rock Albums of All Time *Location: World *Other *The Single "Bohemian Rhapsody" is released by Queen *Significance: The Singlw would be Queen's first UK No.1 and would stay there for 9 weeks being the 1975 Christmas No.1 and would be the 2nd most played song of all time and would be officially credited by the BRIT Awards as the Greatest UK Single for the Past 25 years and the has been claimed to fame for the first ever Music Video and would be Voted as the no.1 song of alltime including the Guinnes World Book of Records and Music of the Millenium Award and is the third best selling UK Single of all time and is the best selling UK Christmas No.1 Single of All Time. *Location: World *Other: